ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassius Gravon
Kassius Gravone, known simply as Kassius Gravon (born January 20, 1992), is an Argentinean-born American professional wrestler, who has been currently employed under Internet Honoree Wrestling, being the most prolific scheduled employee in the company at the moment. He has previously been the American Wrestling Heavyweight Champion,a title which he won only one time. He is also known as one of the tallest ever AWF Heavyweight Championship winners. Early life Kassius was born in Buenos Aires,Argentina to fully American father and half Korean,1/16 Cherokee mother. At age of 4,he displayed mathematical abilities which other kids have to display at a more older age of 13. At the age of 10 Kassius visited Japan. He loved Japanase animation and manga as while as some of their arts. Upon graduating from high school, at age of 15,he began studiyng in college as while,with a black belt at the same time. American Wrestling Federation (June 2009 - June 2011) He was seen by agents and began self-training,which led to his contact signing. This led to his booked debut at the Brolz event facing then AWF Intercontinental chmpion Marcus Cant. He was defeated at the event by a submission lock,but after a month he had a second chance,this time facing Truckbluster Sal for the heavyweight title. He defeated him via Fireman's Carry as beating him at most of the time. After some hiatused time, it was 28 March 2010 when he successfully challenged another face Kid Black in a friendly which he easily won via Over the Rope Moonsault style schoolboy. This led to Kid Black's Heel Turn. It was 21 November when at the next event Jamz he successfully retained the title against Ryan Scullet via Chokeslam for 6 minutes, taking at the whole match. In March 23 at the next event BIG Slam he was challenged by Bullman Dino. The two were friendly,as he led most of the match by holds but when he was looking at the fans, Dino performed him a suplex and later Superslam, finally giving Kassius a break time also starting his heel transformation. After this he asked for release and was released finally at June 2011. IHW's Ring of Heroes(2012 Winter - Present) It was speculated months that Kassius wil be one of ROH's wrestlers,after some blowings it was revealed that in January he signed a contract with IHW as a farm wrestler. He is seen in their pilot extravaganza party. There,in the first match Elliot Mraz defeated Rocky Anderson by punch,and in the second(or last) match he foughted Aaron Hads til referree's draw decision in the 60th minute. Personal life He currently resides in Miami, Florida. He is usually seen in a local Bar named Wada Wald. He collects comics, having completed the Dragon Ball and Yugi-Oh original series, and following a bunch of others at his young years. He is still a big fan and is one of the 100 members of the Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Fanclub. He is also a huge gamer claiming that he often plays Tekken and Street Fighter,as well as any other fighting video game. He claims that has a silver medal from the 2006 Gamefest Miami. He also likes wrestling games,mostly the older games. He has older games such as Backyard Wrestling:Don't try this at home,complete FPW series,complete APW series,newer such as the WWE series, he also has mobile games WMPIRE2008 and Wrestling Revolution currently. Kassius lists his favorite drinks being Pepsi,mineral water and lemonade. His favorite food is Pizza as he can be seen mostly in Pizaria Luigi's. Kassius owns a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 from 2008 and a Porsche 911 GT3 from 2009(they have been bought by Linelon Motorsports General). Mariano has a group of friends who aid him in his adventures. Most notable of them are Brothers Jay and Ray Walsen,Sisters Reyez and Darin Palczvaki who are all seen hooliganizing with him in his past years. Currently Darin is most interacted with Kassius. Outside the ring he works also as an indie game maker(mostly wrestling). His favorite films are the entire Terminator series and Project X. He is seen enjoying The Simpsons and Family Guy for hours. He strongly watches also crims like the CSI series and Criminal Minds as well as every comedy he sees. He is also known to be Cartoon Network's Regular Show avid fan, listing Mordecai and Pops as his favorite heroes from the series. His favorite actor is Daniel Radclife, being one of his friends. In Wrestling Fan Clubs: Kassiusteam-The first of the fanclubs with 4000 members worldwidly and LA as mainplace. *'"IHWKG"'-Created in early 2010. Ohio's fanclub with axporimentally 1000 members. *'"Mainband Kassius"'-It is Eastern and South USA's main fanclub with 1118 active members. *'Pichu is Kassius'-The Asian fanclub with having 20000 active candidates and a web store:W_IS_KASSIUS. *'MiamikAno'-Miami's fanclub with 1000 active candidates and having a web store, a web site and a museum of tales. Finishers *Tsunami Strike *Chokeslam *Fireman's Carry *Dropkick *Over the Rope Moonsault Signature moves *Backflip kick *Superkick / Savate Kick *Spinning Back Chop *Shining Wizard *Jumping Moonsault *Second Rope Moonsault *Supersault *Shooting Star Press *Lionsault Championships and Acomplishents *'AWF Heavyweight Champion(x1)' External links * Official website Category:American Wrestlers Category:Korean characters Category:1992 Births